Laying and maintaining railroad tracks continues to be a labor-intensive and never-ending task. As the thousands of miles of track already lain ages, it becomes necessary to perform maintenance operations which, in essence, re-lay the track and restore the safety and functionality of the railroad. In days gone by, gangs of men toiled to complete the task with little mechanical help; however, today track maintenance employs a variety of machines. Yet, today time and labor are more expensive than ever before, thus better and faster machines that reduce the need for manpower are needed. Two machines which are candidates for improvement are the cribber and the adzer. The cribber is typically used in relaying operations after one rail has been removed. The machine is placed on the opposite rail, operating as a monorail machine, and removes the ballast between the ties to a depth of approximately three inches below the top of the tie. A plurality of brush elements on a rotating shaft sweep the tie clean for adzing. The adzer is typically a separate unit which minimizes surface irregularities in the ties by precise adzing. This machine usually incorporates a set of rail wheels and a crawler. As may be seen, the two operations are individually performed thus necessitating a plurality of workmen to operate the machines. Consequently, it may also be seen that such use of available manpower is somewhat inefficient.